hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Curtains Down
Curtains Down is the third mission of Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is assigned to kill the eminent opera actor, Alvaro D'Alvade and an American ambassador, Richard Delahunt. Mission information Briefing Hello 47. We've got some business at the Paris Opera. There are two targets: The famous tenor, and Richard Delahunt, the American Ambassador to the Vatican. Our client claims they're behind a prostitution ring trafficking in boys and girls from Eastern Europe. Tosca is still in rehearsal, so there's plenty of activity at the opera-house and you shouldn't be too conspicuous. Ambassador Delahunt watches most rehearsals from his box. He travels with an armed escort, but there shouldn't be any other security to speak of. You'll get some cover from the construction crew renovating the theater for the new season. We've also left you a pick-up at the cloak room. In the third act of Tosca, the tenor faces a firing squad. That scene may provide a useful opportunity. It's a straightforward assignment, 47, but the Agency's been having some problems in Paris. Use extreme caution. Intel *The contents of the toolboxes will not be searched when you are frisked. *There is a lift shaft from the backstage area to the stage. It is closely observed and only actors are permitted. *Lead actors go to their private rooms to rehearse during breaks. *The large chandelier is attached with bolts to the floor of the attic. *Only actors are allowed on stage. *The light technicians have key-cards to the light control room. *There is a light rack above the stage that might prove useful. *The prop gun used for the execution in the opera is an exact replica of a real World War I pistol. Objectives #Kill Alvaro D'Alvade. #Kill Richard Delahunt. #Escape the opera. Weapons *Firearms **SLP .40 - On security guards and in weapon stashes. **MP5 - On Delahunt's bodyguards and in weapon stash on the third floor. **Real WWI Pistol - Obtained from the receptionist. **Prop WWI Pistol - In the actor's room when he's not using it during rehearsals. **Nailer - On workers in the basement under the stage. *Melee Weapons **Hammer - On some workers. **Screwdriver - On worker near where the Light Control Room Keycard is obtained. Disguises * Guard ** Gives access to most of the map. Can carry SLP. 40 pistol visibly without suspicion. * Blue Construction Worker * White Construction Worker * Green Construction Worker ** The above three are functionally identical. Easy to obtain and gives access to all areas except the stage and Delahunt's private box. Can carry Nailer and Hammer visibly without suspicion. * Bodyguard ** Difficult to obtain, but gives access to most of the map, excluding the stage. Can carry MP5 visibly without suspicion. * Actor ** Difficult to obtain, but gives access to most of the map, including the stage. Be wary of taking this, as the play needs all actors present before it will start. Can carry Prop Rifle visibly without suspicion. * Executioner ** Gives access to most of the map, including the stage. Can be used to shoot d'Alvade with the real WWI Pistol . Can carry Real WWI Pistol and Prop WWI Pistol without suspicion. Outcome Agent 47 assassinated both of his targets, Richard Delahunt and Alvaro D'Alvade. However, when he left the opera house, 47 was followed - and later shot - by a police officer. This event is elaborated on in Hitman: Contracts, where it can be assumed that the officer was Albert Fournier. See Hunter and Hunted for details. Trivia * Curtains Down refers to the ending of a stage play, where the curtains close. * The falling chandelier is a reference to a famous scene from the novel The Phantom of the Opera, which takes place in the same opera house. * Also, there is a reference to The Phantom of the Opera, where there is a half-mask. * The radio on this level reports - in French - that the vice-president of the United States has been assassinated, the similar news can be heard in future missions. * Interestingly, during the "execution scene", shoot Alvaro with unsuppressed gun will not raise attention, this is probably purposely made to let the new comer to snipe him, who may not have purchase the silencer. * The rehearsal will repeat until one of your target is killed, or the area is in full alert. There is about 15 minutes between each rehearsal. * If the area is in full alert or you kill the receptionalist, you cannot retrieve the Real WWI pistol. * In the mission end cutscene, a police officer is ready to kill 47, the event after this is actually played in [[Hunter and Hunted (Contracts)|Hitman: Contracts]]. After 47 is fully recovered, the next mission in Blood Money, Flatline is started. * This is the one of the two mission in Hitman: Blood Money ''that takes place in Europe. Source *Hitman: Blood Money'' See also * Walkthrough es:Abajo_el_Telón Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions